Best Game of 2004 Tournament
These are the results of the 2004 edition of the Best Game of 2004 tournament, ran by Raven in mid 2010. It's notable for having only one double-digit seed win in the first round, which was #10 seeded Sonic Heroes. Metal Gear Solid 3 would defeat Half-Life 2 in the finals by two votes to be crowned the Best Game of 2004, marking the first time a Metal Gear title had done so. 2004's Ultimate Loser: MGS3 > Half-Life 2 > Ninja Gaiden > Pikmin 2 > Halo 2 > Astro Boy: OF > James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing Cobras Division Metal Gear Solid 3 Ratchet and Clank: UYA Metal Gear Solid 3 Paper Mario 2 Metal Gear Solid 3 Half-Life 2 Metal Gear Solid 3 (1) Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (16) Need for Speed Underground 2 Metal Gear Solid 3 Jak 3 Metal Gear Solid 3 Sly 2 (8) Jak 3 (9) Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (5) Sly 2: Band of Thieves (12) Custom Robo Sly 2 Onimusha 3 (4) Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (13) Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow (6) Kirby and the Amazing Mirror (11) Sid Meier's Pirates Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Ratchet and Clank: UYA Ratchet and Clank: UYA GTA: San Andreas (3) Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal (14) Maximo vs. The Army of Zin (7) Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (10) Phantom Brave Prince of Persia: WW GTA: San Andreas (2) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (15) X-Men Legends Sylvarant Division Shadow Hearts 2 Paper Mario 2 (1) Tales of Symphonia (16) NFL Street 2 Tales of Symphonia KH: Chain of Memories Tales of Symphonia Shadow Hearts 2 (8) Silent Hill 4: The Room (9) Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (5) Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (12) Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean Star Ocean 3 Shadow Hearts 2 (4) Shadow Hearts: Covenant (13) Unreal Tournament 2004 (6) Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (11) Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War Star Wars KOTOR II Katamari Damacy Katamari Damacy Paper Mario 2 (3) Katamari Damacy (14) Madden NFL 2005 (7) Burnout 3: Takedown (10) Mortal Kombat: Deception Burnout 3: Takedown Paper Mario 2 (2) Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (15) Def Jam: Fight for NY Ravenholm Division Half-Life 2 Metroid: Zero Mission Half-Life 2 Ninja Gaiden (1) Half-Life 2 (16) MVP Baseball 2004 Half-Life 2 Red Dead Revolver Half-Life 2 Viewtiful Joe 2 (8) Red Dead Revolver (9) La Pucelle Tactics (5) Viewtiful Joe 2 (12) Sonic Advance 3 Viewtiful Joe 2 World of Warcraft (4) World of Warcraft (13) The Sims 2 (6) The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (11) NFL Street Zelda: FSA Metroid: Zero Mission Metroid: Zero Mission Metroid Prime 2 (3) Metroid: Zero Mission (14) Mario Party 6 (7) Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne (10) Monster Hunter SMT: Nocturne Metroid Prime 2 (2) Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (15) Donkey Konga Covenant Division Pikmin 2 Ninja Gaiden (1) Halo 2 (16) Hot Shots Golf Fore! Halo 2 Astro Boy: Omega Factor Halo 2 Pikmin 2 (8) Astro Boy: Omega Factor (9) James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing (5) Pikmin 2 (12) WWE SmackDown vs. RAW Pikmin 2 Pokemon FR/LG (4) Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green (13) ESPN NFL 2K5 (6) Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (11) Super Mario 64 DS MGS: The Twin Snakes Chronicles of Riddick MGS: The Twin Snakes Ninja Gaiden (3) The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (14) kill.switch (7) WarioWare, Inc: Mega Party Game$ (10) Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroes Ninja Gaiden (2) Ninja Gaiden (15) NBA Live 2005 Category:User Projects